


we were younger then

by odinsons



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teen!Dean, frienship, kid!seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinsons/pseuds/odinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth Rollins knows he can stay home alone (no matter what his parents think). But, when Dean Ambrose comes to keep him company, Seth ever regrets wanting to stay home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we were younger then

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Gaby, the supplier for this AU.   
> This took me a while to write, actually. I'm proud of the turnout.

Seth didn’t really understand why he needed a babysitter. He was 13 now, and he could take care of himself just fine. But, after the last time they left Seth alone, it’s understandable why they would leave Seth home with someone else. It wasn’t Seth’s fault that his friends decided to play a messy prank on him. It wasn’t his fault that his friends broke his parent’s picture. 

Seth heard the doorbell ring, and sat at the stairs, arms crossed. Roman had asked his friend to help out, and Seth wasn’t really sure what to feel about it. Usually his friends were football jocks, or barbie-looking girls, and sometimes, math geeks.   
But when Roman opened the door, the guy behind it wasn’t any of those things. Dean Ambrose was right behind the door, and Seth knew him all too well.   
“Dean!” Roman shouted, giving him a hug and a small pat on the back, returning the favour.   
“How you doin’ brother?” Dean asked, completely ignoring Seth’s existence.   
“I’m good, I’m great. Sad that you can’t make it to my game though,” Roman frowned, Dean chuckling, “I guess suspension comes first, right?”   
Seth took a moment to observe him. Dean wore a black t-shirt, jeans, boots and a jacket to tie everything up. Seth had a good feeling about this.  
“Hey Sethie Boy, what’s up?” Dean’s dimples poked out of his cheeks. Seth loved his dimples.   
“Nothing, Dean. Heard you got suspended again though.” Seth laughed, Dean putting a hand over his mouth.  
“Don’t expose me, kiddo. Your parents trust me and I don’t wanna lose their trust.” Dean whispered, nudging his arm. 

“Lose who’s trust?” Seth’s dad walked into the room, and Dean shook his hand.   
“Hey, Hunter.” Seth didn’t know his dad and Dean were on a first-name basis.   
“How are you?”   
Their dad and Dean had a conversation for a while, and Seth looked over at Roman, holding his football helmet in one hand and his bag in the other.   
“You look nervous,” Seth pointed out looking up at a nervous-looking Roman. Seth doesn’t think he’s seen him this nervous before   
“That’s because I am. I’m the captain of the team, and I can’t let my boys down, you know?” Roman explained, running a hand through his long black hair. Seth ran a hand through his own hair and sighed, “You’ll do great. Your team has the best captain in the world, right?”   
Roman smiled down at Seth, and ruffled his hair, Seth putting it back in place.   
“Alright, Ro, let’s go.” their mom said, looking over at Seth, “Call me if you need anything, there’s food in the fridge and I have fifty bucks in the top drawer in our room if you need it.”   
“Okay,” Seth said, letting his mom kiss his cheek. Before Seth’s dad left, he whispered to Seth, “There’s another fifty bucks in your box of collector cards upstairs.”   
“How was I supposed to know if I don’t even check that box anymore?” Seth asked before his dad walked out the door, “Exactly.”   
The door shut, then locked. It was just Seth and Dean now. Awkward silence filled the house

“So, you got grounded, huh?” Dean broke the silence, venturing to their living room.   
“Yeah I--hey, wait! You got suspended!” Seth shouted, Dean chuckling. He was hoping Seth had forgotten.   
“Yeah, I got suspended for a bit. I got into a fight with that Randy guy again and this time I won. Poor bastard ended up in stitches.” Dean said, getting flashbacks of his fist flying into Randy’s jaw, making his tooth fall out. Seth hissed in pain, “Ouch. Did he deserve it though?”   
“Yeah! Took something that was actually important to me. Bastard,” Dean spat, making Seth smile. He liked hearing about Dean’s life--it was much different from his boring middle school one. Seth got up, “Coke or Sprite?” he yelled over at Dean.   
“Surprise me,” Dean shouted back, and Seth grabbed a Coke from the fridge. 

Seth didn’t mind Dean’s presence. In a way, Dean felt like an older brother (but more laid-back than Roman was). Seth could tell Dean everything, and Dean was super understandable, no matter what it was. Dean didn’t really have a family, and in a way, this was his family. Seth, Stephanie, Hunter and Roman were Dean’s family that he didn’t have. 

Seth threw the soda at Dean, and plopped down beside him.   
“Whaddya wanna do kiddo?” Dean chimed in his faint accent.   
“It’s up to you. Want to watch a scary movie?” Seth suggested, and Dean just looked at him weirdly.   
“Last time we watched a scary movie Ro told me that you didn’t sleep--”   
“Shut up! I fell asleep just fine,” Seth cut Dean off, and Dean began to laugh. Seth crossed his arms and huffed, “This is why nobody likes you, Ambrose.”   
“Lots of people like me,” Dean said, grabbing the case of DVDs from the table “You like me, Ro likes me, Ran--no shit, he doesn’t like me anymore.”   
“Only Ro and I, huh.” Seth joked, Dean punching his arm. Dean shuffled through the collections of DVDs and finally found something to watch.   
“Have you seen the Evil Dead movies?” Seth shook his head.   
“Good. ‘Cause we’re about to watch it now.”   
Dean put in the DVD and Seth became scared as soon as Dean shut off the lights. This wasn’t a good idea.   
“Scared, Sethie boy?” Dean teased, Seth scoffing. “Please, Deano. What do I look like? Two?” Dean began to laugh. 

Seth totally regretted this.   
“FUCK! NO! NO!” Seth shouted at the tv, a blanket wrapped around his head.   
“Seth, language!” Dean teased, bringing Seth in close. Seth was scared shitless, and he shouldn’t be. He usually didn’t get scared by a dumb horror movie; but this? This movie was far from horror. Seth burried his face into Dean’s neck, looking away. Dean laughed, and rubbed his back.  
“Wait, so is he dead?” Seth shivered although he wore a blanket. This movie was probably going to get scarier. The doorbell rang. Dean ruffled his eyebrows, and then went to the door.   
“You can’t just--” Dean walked out of the living room “leave me here.”   
Seth slumped, the blanket still covering his entire body except for his face. The lights were all out, a scary movie was playing, and Dean just left to go see who was at the door. This was great. 

Suddenly, the door slammed and Dean let out a scream. Seth let out a scream as well, and then the door opened, then shut again.   
“Dean…?” Seth cried out. Seth was shaking again. Was Dean being serious? Or was he pranking Seth? 

Suddenly, a figure came into Seth’s view, and at the same time, another jump scare scene came on. Seth screamed, and jumped, and then the lights turned on.   
“I got you!” a voice laughed. Seth looked from where he was hiding, and there was a Dean, red-nosed and laughing.   
“You asshole!” Seth shouted, flames in his eyes. Dean just continued laughing, almost pissing himself. Seth narrowed his eyes, “You think this is funny?”   
“Very,” Dean went back into the entrance and grabbed something “But I think you can forgive me, yeah?” Dean came back into the room with two pizza boxes. Seth just stayed quiet, eyed the pizza, then Dean, “What kind is it?”  
“Taco pizza and pepperoni.” Dean said, still holding the boxes. Seth eyed him again, and made Dean set the boxes down, “Fine. Forgiven. But don’t ever scare me like that again you dick.”   
“Language,” Dean joked, sitting beside Seth. They ate pizza and tried to watch the rest of Evil Dead while chugging Mountain Dew. 

“This is gonna kill us one day,” Dean mumbled with a mouth full of pizza.   
“Eventually,” Seth retorted. Seth turned on the lights, and the credits played. Silence again.   
“So, Sethie. Any crushes?”  
“No,” Seth averted his gaze, his face turning red. Dean chuckled, “Come on, kiddo. You know that you can tell me anything.”  
“Yeah, I know, but remember last time? You gave me a tip and it didn’t work.” Seth said, reminding Dean. Dean ruffled his eyebrows, and then came to realize what happened.   
“Oh yeah, I remember that. Yikes. Sorry about that still.”   
Seth waved his hand at Dean in a way to say “it’s okay”. 

Some hours later, Seth fell asleep on the couch, the movie still playing in the background. Dean was up, watching the rest and munching on popcorn. Seth’s head rested on Dean’s shoulder, a blanket covering him. Dean didn’t move, he wanted to let Seth sleep. In a way, this was nice. Dean didn’t mind Seth’s head resting on his shoulder, in a way this felt like they were bonding. The movie ended, and Dean shut off the tv, carefully moving away not to wake Seth.   
“Goodnight kiddo.” Dean whispered, petting Seth’s hair. Seth shuffled, and faced the other way, snoring again.


End file.
